It's Gonna Be Great
by Mademoiselle L'Arel
Summary: A two-shot. Cuddy is going to a get together party at University of Michigan. House is going to surpise her there. Cute, fluff, Huddy.


**Hello people!**

**This is going to be a two-shot Huddy story :D It's a collaboration between me and my online best friend Bilgutay. **  
**I really hope you'll enjoy it and please don't forget to leave reviews on your way out!**

**Enjoy!**

**L'Arel**

**Ps. The next chapter is gonna be uploaded tomorrow.  
Pps. I still don't have a Beta reader so if you're interested, please inbox me! :)**

* * *

It was a long and a busy day for Dr. Lisa Cuddy. A coffee cup that she had bought from the coffee shop in the corner earlier was sitting quietly at her desk. As usual she was sitting in her desk, responding to her e-mails one by one, and as usual her coffee was getting cold.

She was just done with her thank you letter to Mrs. Janssen –one of the hospital's biggest donors, that she saw a non-hospital-related e-mail. She didn't usually get one of those, so with great curiosity she moved the cursor to open it. It was from the University of Michigan. That wasn't unexpected. They would usually e-mail their alumni to give inspirational speeches to their students or donate an inspirational amount of money to their university. Either way, she wasn't very excited to get through the e-mail until she realized it was something else.

_Really? A get together party?_ She thought. It had been over 20 years and now they were throwing a get together party. After 20 years of nothing, a night full of fun and party? That was weird. _Either Mr. Carlson got drunk and approved this, or resigned after 35 years of experience, or… well… died. _

Mr. Carlson did not like to party and did not like to hear the word "party". He was stubborn as hell. And she disliked him since he had got House thrown out of med school.

She quickly examined the guest list. Was the name Gregory House there? Yes he had gotten kicked out but he was still a student, right? An annoying one but still, a student, right?

Finally she saw his name. _Well, it doesn't mean anything. He doesn't usually attend things like that anyways. _She thought, and she wasn't wrong. House was barely interested in those things since he got his limp. There was no way he would attend unless someone was paying to buy him food.

_Why would he want any one of his old friends to see him like this? _She sighed.

The big question was; should she go? The bigger question; Should she ask House if _he's _going? _Naaah… Definitely not asking him. _But seeing some of her old friends didn't sound that bad. It created the perfect excuse to get away from work. She checked the time and the date. It was perfect. She checked her agenda, _Great!_

Now it was time to lean back in her big, comfy chair, and daydream about what's to come. She hazily reached for her coffee, took a long sip… "ANDIE! THIS IS COLD! GET ME A NEW ONE!"

* * *

"A naked girl doing a back flip! House's gonna love this!" Chase exclaimed in his strong Australian accent.

"I don't think it would professional of us to show it to him." Foreman said just as House was getting in. He looked tired and had that usual _I don't give a rat's ass _attitude.

"I don't agree." House yelled.

"With what?" Cameron was sitting on his desk, adjusting his paper work.

"With whatever Foreman said." He moved to the other side of the room and motioned Cameron to get up. She reluctantly got up and let House sit in his precious desk in the Ddx room.

He sat with a loud thump, threw his bag pack on the floor, leaned his cane on the chair and turned on his laptop.

"What do you got for me, people?" he said while he was trying to open his e-mail. He had ordered a new gramophone the other day, and he was about to yell at the company for not bringing it in the next 24 hours.

Chase was ready to start. "Well, we got a 25 year old male, who came in with abdominal pain, fever, constipation,…" but House had stopped listening a long time ago. He had spotted that same e-mail. He examined the get together party invitation from his old school, and stormed out of the room without uttering a word. Foreman and Chase looked at each other and Foreman made a move towards the computer.

The screen said; "You morons! You really thought I was gonna leave it open, didn't you?"

* * *

House limped to Cuddy's office as fast as he could. He slowed down when he got to her assistant's desk. He was out. He peeked inside. No one. He opened the door like he owned the office. How many time he had barged into the room like that, he didn't even remember. He made his way to her desk. Of course, he was gonna go through her stuff, as usual. He checked once more if anyone was coming, he didn't want her to know what he was doing, not this time. _Coast is clear, on with Cuddy's private life!_ He turned on her computer, entered the well known password and checked her e-mail. Of course she had got the e-mail. He reached for the top drawer, pulled out her agenda.

Meetings, meetings, lunch with a donor, board meeting, charity speech, another meeting… _God, woman! _Finally, he had found what he wanted. That day had nothing more than a minor breakfast with a minor donor and, the rest of the page was empty; except for the time and place of the part. _Bingo!_

His lips formed into a slight smile. He was pleased. Cuddy was going that meant he was going. He carefully put everything back where he found them, which was unusual for him but he couldn't let her know that he knew about it. He limped to her office door and was trying to quietly exit until he got caught to Nurse Brenda.

"Does Dr. Cuddy know that you were in there?"

"Of course!" he said cheerfully and walked away.

* * *

Of course, House ran into Cuddy in front of the elevators. It was her hospital after all, it was hard avoiding her. He was determined not to tell her that he was going. Even more reasons to annoy her, _Oh goody!_

"House!"

"Dr. Cuddy! Love that top, were you thinking of me when you were wearing it this morning?"

"Cute, House." She was already annoyed.

"Seriously, what's up with those puppies today? Are they smaller?"

"What's up with your cane today? Is it shorter?"

"Oh you have dirty dirty mind, woman." He smirked.

"I see you haven't started your case." She chastised him.

"I'll do it later, mom." He tried whining but there wasn't any use. She was tough to break that morning.

"You'll do it now!"

"Says who?"

But Cuddy was already walking away from him. He turned around to get a better look at her ass, _Nice skirt…_ Halfway through she turned around and yelled "You'd better be quick, you wouldn't want your mommy to punish you if you make her mad." And walked away, swaying her hips a bit.

True, the word "Mommy" was a disgusting metaphor for their daily, sexual banter House thought while he watched her walk to her office. Other than that, he was glad she didn't ask him about the party. _She definitely thought I wasn't coming… _It was gonna be fun surprising her, after all proving her wrong was his favorite hobby.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


End file.
